CRIMSON FEATHERS
by xamantha
Summary: YUUKIxZERO! if i didn't write this down, I'll get crazy sorry for the all the typo or grammar defects. all i wish is to inspire and entertain...


_**~* Crimson Feathers*~**_

**Yuuki x ZERO**

**I opened my vampire eyes and stared at the moonlight. It was beautiful, but the enormous being lying beside me is far more breath-taking than anything else I have ever seen.**

**His whole silhouette sent some quivers in my spine, as if my entire body chilled because of his presence. His hair, the most subtle strands that fell so perfectly down his face. His lips, I touch them dearly, a piece of feather in my hands, the softest. His skin, even the paleness of it attracted some chills in my heart and my most favorite gem, the eternity I found in his dreamy ogle with guiltless lilac gloom that gives me security and crimson red burning for desire that told me I was the one he needed. The **_**only **_**one. **

**There was nothing more I could ever wish now, but to stay in our little paradise. I close my eyes again but before I could, I felt a cold and soft touch that held my hand. **

"**You are awake already?" I welcomed him with my warm smile.**

"**Yes. I thought it was all a dream…" he paused**

"**But seeing you, no, touching you here, now, must mean this is all real…"**

"**Dai jobu, I won't be disappearing anytime soon. I'll stay here as long as you want to." **

**I immediately responded with his fervor.**

**He arched his back and his manly features fitted wonderfully under the light of the shining moon. I was stunned, and kept my position. Right beside him, lying down.**

"**Will you ever regret this, Yuuki?"**

"**Hmm..." I smiled. "**_**No, Never**_**…"**

**He remained silent for a while and the next thing I felt were his delicate hands touching my face.**

"**Do you know, how much I restrained myself from you?"**

**I continue listening to the man above me.**

"**But right now, I don't think I could ever still hold back…"**

"**I cupped the hand in my cheek with my own and whispered:**

"**Didn't I tell you? That I will protect you no matter what"**

**He seemed agitated a little and turned his glare deeper.**

"**You know, that's my job. Isn't it? Don't make me feel like I'm such a burden tsk" he fumbled. He was worried about me.**

"**A burden? Is that what you think you are? Oh, you still don't know what you are to me? For four years, I looked after you, thinking it was nothing more than that but I will not be here now, in your arms if I didn't…"**

"**Don't say it!" he demanded and raised his voice a little. A voice that was filled with passion and guilt at the same time.**

"**Do you prefer if I show it to you then?" I playfully answered back.**

**He stood up and took his stare away. His back facing me. It felt cold.**

"**Nani" I confronted him, now sitting in the big lonely bed.**

"**Are you still worried about the others? About us running away from the academy?" I continued.**

"**Do you regret fighting for me over Kaname?!?" my voiced trembled as it went a pitch higher, afraid of the next words he would answer. Silence filled the dark room and my heart was tearing apart. "Answer me!" I demanded as tears were slowly forming at the corner of my eyes.**

"**If you regret this so much then why did you ever… --" I was suddenly taken away by broad masculine arms and the next thing I knew, I was pinned down by a gorgeous creature in bed. It stopped me and calmed me away. I always loved his lingering arms. I wished to be locked in them forever.**

**His eyes blazing red in color and his mouth uttered so heavily as if our breaths were one. **

"**Yuuki, I'm not afraid of the consequences of what I did. If my life is the prize for the trophy I took, then I am very much willing to pay it then. "**

"**What worries me so much is the fear that he might come after you instead and hurt you – that I can never allow. That I can never forgive myself if danger will surpass you."**

"**I'm not afraid..." I looked deeply in those crimson eyes he has and I lost my words.**

"**You know, I still have to control the monster within me, Yuuki, why do you trust me so much in spite the fact that you are the highest of all there is on our existence. I don't deserve your pity."**

"**Pity? Is that what you think I feel?!" our heads were only a few meters away and I pushed myself higher to touch his lips, to prove him wrong but he pulled away even before I could capture them.**

"**No…" he breathed heavily. "We are of no match, Cross Yuuki, you are the princess of the Pure Bloods and me… heh" Self-pity reigned and echoed trough out the black area and it makes my eyes watery.**

"**Why are you holding back?! Why can't you show me what you truly feel!" tears -spilled my white-laced dress. **

"**Is that what you want huh? To be devoured by a bakemono?!" his eyes were hurting, I want to take those pain away.**

"**You are not a monster. No monster can hold me the way you do." Tears were hard to control as I tried to remove the sadness engulfing his heart.**

"**You won't hurt me. Have you forgotten that I am strong too?" I broke off the heavy silence with a pathetic joke.**

**He responded back by touching my hair, my long brown hair that grew so spectacularly the day Kaname awakened the sleeping curse inside me.**

"**Do you know that you're beautiful?" he looked at me and I could feel the heaviness of his gaze, as if every part of me was being stared at and I start to blush my pale cheeks with a tint of cheery red shade.**

**I playfully pushed back the long strands that covered my skin and exposed him my neck. "Then why don't you have a taste" I tried to pull the same joke I did before, waiting if he would give in to my invite. Pleaded for him to take the bait.**

**He paused for awhile, his eyes now of a calm lilac tint and I can no longer read what those heavenly ogle seemed to want inside. The anxiety was heightening but never did I feel afraid to be held hostage like this, alone in a deserted place, far away from every chaos, far away from any responsibility and only him and me all to ourselves…I could stare at his eyes forever…**

**~"**What if… _I want you_… and not your blood…"~

**A burst of electric shock hit my entire body, trying to figure out the exact meaning of what I just heard. For four long years, I watched him grew into a fine man. A strong guardian; watched the painful memories that took away his smile. And even after his first taste when his vampire side awoken after four long years of containment, I kept my faith in him and I knew that all I ever want to do was to protect him, to stop his heart from hurting and even if I had to give myself to him in order to contain the level E that was fighting to get out, I never regret any moment of it. If I have to offer him the last drop of my blood just for him to be saved, I would… **

**And now, that he needed me for the first time other than just my blood. **_**I will be happily offering myself to him – even for a thousand times…**_

**I closed my eyes and slowly worked my hand at the ribbon in the laced-gown I was wearing. The knot right above my breast was not so hard to remove but I felt like it was the hardest knot I have to untangle as my hands were shaking, not of fear but of utmost joy I couldn't even speak. I exposed the cleavage of my breast.**

"**Yuuki?" he looked heavily and I start to melt. His eyes were questioning me, asking me if I have lost my sanity with my promiscuous behavior. He didn't have to speak, I can finally understand now…**

**I nodded as the upper part of my chest was exposed. My dress was made of white laced material held together by interlacing ribbons from top to bottom and the only way to be free from those prison like clothes was to totally unfasten the tie. **

"_**Please break me**_**…." I pleaded.**

**The next thing I felt were sharp yet gentle fangs in my clothes as he used his mouth to unknot the interlacing ribbons that covered my chastity away from his beautiful eyes. He was so beautiful; it ached not to hold him when he was near. I could feel my gown slowly loosen with each bite as his fangs pull away the remaining knots. Each part of the garment falls down as he bites away, exposing every bit of my flesh, all for him, all for those crimson piercing eyes…**

**My existence becomes more colossal; there was nothing more magnificent than this feeling… to be unraveled by the man I love… …. ….**

**I sat naked under the moonlit glow and his stare made me feel I was the most beautiful creature here one earth and in hell.**

**His mellow eyes stayed affixed for a moment and I can see the emotions in those lilac gems I adored.**

"**Yuuki…. . you make it so hard for me to do the right thing…" he hurtfully confesses. **

**He held his arm in his chest and looked down as if he was begging for me to change my mind. I know what I was doing. From the moment I decided to turn down Kaname, my very own Oni-chan's proposal and run away with you here. I know exactly what I want. – YOU….**

**Kaname, his very name echoed in me. For the longest time, I fascinated and adored him; his gentle yet firm stature makes you feel security and fear at the same time. I grew up with nothing but a nameless soul, so afraid of the world but his warm smile removed my tears and I believed he was the only one who can protect me. The only definite memory, the only memory I haven't forgotten; **_**Until I met him…**_

**He holds a treasured mark in my heart and he will always be, no matter what; the man in my highest pedestal. The respect and care I grew out for him will remain unfathomed by anything else in this world. He is the root; the beginning of my existence and he owns everything I have… **_**except my heart**_**…**

**But after the abomination, after breaking the long sleep our good parents cast upon me; that faithful night when I first drank blood, first day of my rebirth, first official day of the engagement to make me his wife, something in me awoken. Not only the awakening of my true form but deep inside my heart, the love for the man I am with now also awakened… so strongly I couldn't just accept to be owned by another man…**

**Cynical It is, that only after being transformed into a pureblood again, that my vampire heart roused high for the love it has kept for so long for you….**_**You….**_** rather than my own flesh, over the man who waited alone for a decade for me, my own supposedly destiny, **_**YOU **_**over Kaname…**

**My brother told me painfully as I recall "Yuuki, you are doing a massive mistake that will shaken the council of elders. You are defying the greatest rule of all; you shall never mingle with a low class level E. Punishments for such stupidity is exile and death. The association will come after you and hurt you. I can't let that happen. Yuuki, if you truly value what our parents sacrificed for. You know you will let go of that hand now…"**

"**Kaname! How can you use our own parent's death over your own selfish reasons? If they were alive, I know that they would want me to become happy!" I screamed in anguished. Why can't he just understand? I can not fool myself by marrying him….**

"**You will never become happy. You were made for me, and ONLY for me. I told you that. Even if you run now, you can not escape your fate. If you ever give away yourself to another man, the chastity of your birthright as a pureblood shall be severed and you will only become a mere level E." those were the words he spoke as I held into his hands as we were running away. I seemed deaf with all the explanations. **

**What if I was ready and willing to die? To taste heaven even just for while… **

**I cannot escape my fate? What if I make a new one instead, a new destiny, with him…**

**Become Level E? What was so disgusting about it? Where in fact; the man I fell-in love with for four years struggled hard to overcome it and he did… I didn't see any room for regrets because for the first time, I felt **_**like I was needed**_**, actually more than anything…. **

"_**This is the right thing**_**!" I shoved myself towards him in an embrace. And I found the same comforting arms that wrapped my naked body tight and sweet. Just the right blend of fierceness and sanctuary….**

**He held my body so tight it made me feel warm inside and as he buried his face in my neck. I give in totally. He reined light kisses in my neck, followed by a trace of his benevolent tongue; the same manner he does before he bites. From my neck to my ear, his mouth slides off perfectly and his sultry voice whispered "Tonight, I will feed; but not with blood …."**

**I just held his hair in my hands. They were no longer shaking. "I told you, break me…."**

"_**I can't restrain myself**_** anymore Yuuki…"**

"_**Then Don't**_**… "**

**With that I found his hungry mouth with mine. Everything in the background didn't seem to care anymore and time stood still for me at that instant…. Our very first kiss… I never felt hunger like this before, this kind of hunger was even more extravagant that the hunger I felt when my throat thirsted for blood. This was something else. Far more incontrollable…unimaginable; but the MOST fulfilling….**

**Wrap me in your arms forever…**

**Lock me in those lips until the end of time…**

**Sweet crimson feathers fall down on my body and tonight, I shall be his victual, to load the thirst that tears his heart, to fill in the gaps of his lonely being… tonight I will truly finally know, what it means to be selfless and be able to overcome any fear no matter how colossal they may be, tonight he is my mate, my destiny**

**But most of all, he is **

**my ZERO****…**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**X A M**


End file.
